Sofia The First (Princesita Sofia) - Especial - El Malvado Diago
by Erika Adrienne Platina
Summary: Sofía disfruta de la felicidad con su familia pero nada la preparará para lo que se avecina, un malvado brujo se ha apoderado de varios reinos lejanos y ahora busca los reinos de Enchancia y de Albuquerque pero para ello deberá deshacerse de Hugo y Axel por lo que tiene un plan.


**Capituló 1 - El Lobo Disfrazado de Oveja**

 **Sofia the first no me pertenece.**

* * *

En algún lugar de Even Realm...

El fuego consumía los cuerpos de aquellos que se le habían enfrentado mientras el horror y el temor se instalaba en cada uno de los habitantes de aquel reino lejano y más aún al ver la sonrisa mezquina en el rostro de aquel horrible brujo que los mantenía en las tinieblas.

"¡Y este será el destino que tendrán si se atreven a desobedecerme!" - gritó con odio el nefasto hombre, regocijándose en las miradas y gestos de completo temor en sus súbditos - "No pueden quejarse, he sido considerado con cada persona de las familias reales de cada reino que he invadido, esperarán su hora encerrados en los calabazos"

La gente lloraba en silencio por el cruel destino de sus monarcas.

"Y ni siquiera intenten en salvarlos, solo yo puedo abrir los calabozos" - río con sorna al ver la desesperanza en los aldeanos - "¡Es una lástima, ninguna de sus princesas o reinas son tan hermosas como para satisfacerme!, tendré que salir en la búsqueda de una verdadera mujer, una reina que sea hermosa y fuerte. Si, puedo sentirlo, estoy cerca de encontrarla. ¡Jacobo!"

Jacobo era un nomo que servía a aquel villano, temeroso y nervioso se acercó a su amo esperando que este no se pusiera de mal humor si se equivocaba.

"Si, mi señor Diago" - hablo con miedo el ser de baja estatura.

"¡Busca reinos poderosos!, en alguno debe de estar mi futura esposa, mi reina" - ordenó su amo.

El duende abrió su pesado libro que flotaba mágicamente para más facilidad de él - "Oh, hay dos reino que están parejos en ser poderosos y abundantes"

"¿Y cuáles son?" - preguntó con impaciencia el villano haciendo que el duende se encogiera ante su tono fastidiado.

"El primero es el reino de Albuquerque y esta es la familia real" - le mostró una imagen del rey Axel, su esposa la reina Astrid y sus hijas las gemelas Abigayl y Elizabet.

"Mmm...su reina es bonita pero no tanto como para ser mi esposa, sin embargo su reino se ve muy provechoso, tal ves podría hacer una excepción está ves, dime cuál es el otro reino" - pidió de mala manera.

"Ha...el otro se llama Enchancia, es un reino un poco más grande que Albuquerque pero igual de poderoso y esta es su familia real" - mencionó el nomo.

Ante los ojos del brujo apareció la imagen del rey Hugo, sus hijos, la princesa Leah y el príncipe Darien pero cuando la imagen de la reina Sofía se mostró el hombre pareció interesarse.

"Ella...es hermosa, es como una diosa de la luna, totalmente preciosa, una verdadera belleza, ¡al fin, la he encontrado, la mujer que tendrá el honor de ser mi esposa! Y su nombre, Sofia, el nombre perfecto para ella" - pronunció con júbilo, sin embargo su mirada recayó en la hija mayor de la reina, específicamente en la joya que colgaba del cuello de la misma - "¿Eso es...lo que yo creo que es?, ¡el amuleto de Avalor! Este es mi día de suerte, encuentro a mi mujer ideal y una de las joyas mágicas más poderosas en el mundo"

"Y mire señor, los reyes de ambos reinos, Axel y Hugo, son hermanos, ¡dos reinos por el precio de uno!" - sonrío con malicia el nomo.

"Tienes razón, es una gran idea, ¡¿por qué dominar uno solo si puedo dominarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo?!" - con aquella sonrisa malvada acercó su mano derecha a la mejilla de Sofia en su imagen para acariciarla - "Belleza, no te preocupes, muy pronto nos vamos a ver y serás mía para siempre"

"Pero...no lo tome a mal pero... ¿Qué hará con el esposo de la mujer?, el rey Hugo" - preguntó nervioso el nomo.

"No tengo por qué preocuparme, ya me encargaré de él y sus hijos también podrían acompañarnos, después de todo podría ser su nuevo padre pero si me estorban, no tendré más opción que eliminarlos" - movió su cetro y conjuro un portal que apareció en frente de él y su lacayo - "¡Vamos Jacobo!, es hora de ir por mi reina"

Y para el mínimo alivio de los aldeanos, el detestable hombre se fue por el portar seguido del nomo, mínimo, dado a que aunque se fuera su oscuro poder aún se hacía sentir en cada uno de los reinos de los que se ha adueñado.

"Gracias a Dios se ha ido" - hablo una anciana entre los aldeanos.

"Pero ¿escucharon?, parece que ya hallo a la mujer que desposara para hacerla su reina, pobrecita, ojalá Dios la libre a ella y a su familia de la maldad de ese hombre" - dijo otro aldeano con lastima.

"Quizás es mejor que la encuentre y se quede con ella, de esa forma se queda en esos reinos y no regrese más nunca" - expresó con dureza y odio otra voz entre el público.

"Pero papá, no sería justo que permitamos que otro reino sufra lo que nosotros hemos sufrido, otra familia inocente, como la nuestra" - respondió cabizbaja la joven.

"Ya sabes que no debes permitir que sepan quién eres o ese maldito hombre podría volver a buscarte o encerrarte, como lo hizo con tu marido" - le regañó él anciano

"Papá, no quiero que otra mujer sufra lo que yo he pasado, no se lo deseo a nadie, mi amado Javier, debe estar débil y hambriento con nuestra familia en esas celdas" - mencionó con dolor y tristeza la chica.

"Irina, eres la reina de este reino, tu seguridad es primero, no tiene porque importarnos lo que les pase a los reyes de Enchancia y Albuquerque" - exclamó de nuevo con dureza su padre.

"Aunque sea deberíamos de advertirles, merecen estar preparados contra este villano" - rogó desesperada, la culpa de imaginarse a otra familia hundida en la maldad de Diago la carcomía por dentro.

"¡No!, mejor ellos que nosotros y no se hable más del asunto" - refutó con dureza su progenitor ante la tristeza de su mirada.

"Señor" - intervino una vos de otra persona llamándoles.

"Capitán, ¿ya está listo?" - preguntó el padre de Irina.

"Si señor, el barco está listo y nos espera en la bahía" - respondió el hombre con cautela para que nadie los escuchara, ya que había soldados que vigilaban a la gente.

"Perfecto, vamos hija, tenemos que apresurarnos, es nuestra oportunidad para escapar de aquí"" - su hija solo asintió con pena y en silencio mientras seguía a su padre y al capitán de su guardia real hasta la bahía de su reino.

Un rato después ya estaban en el bote saliendo de los terrenos del reino pero cuando ya iban en medio del gran océano una horrible tormenta los golpeo.

"¡Señor, mi reina!, ¡manténganse juntos, esta tormenta es muy fuerte y puede lanzarnos del bote!" - el capitán hacia todo lo posible por salir de la tormenta pero parecía interminable.

Cuando menos se lo esperaron un rayo cayó muy cerca de ellos asustándolos y provocando que la reina cayera del bote.

"¡Irina!" - gritaba su padre intentando tomar su mano pero la visión era borrosa debido a la niebla producida por la lluvia incesante, sin contar que era de noche.

"¡Papá, papá!" - intentaba llamarlo pero la corriente era muy fuerte y fue arrastrada hacia unas rocas causando que se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente y sin poder escuchar los gritos de su padre llamándola.

Dias después, en el reino de Khaldune...

"¡Sofia, Amber, Jade!, ¡díganme que Khalid está allí, díganmelo!" - pedía una muy nerviosa Ruby, vestida de novia.

"Tranquilízate Ruby, Khalid está en el altar esperando por ti, ¿ya tienes todo?" - le preguntó Jade, reina de Galdiz

"Haber, algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado..." - la morena buscaba desesperada en su bolso una cosa muy crucial para su boda - "Algo azul, me falta algo azul, ¡no tengo algo azul!, ¡mi boda será un fracaso!"

"Ruby cálmate..." - intento calmarla la reina de Sofia de Enchancia pero los nervios no la dejaban escucharla.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, sin algo azul no podré casarme!" - se desesperaba la pobre

"Tía Ruby, tía Ruby, descuida, ten" - las cuatro mujeres y las otras dos niñas presentes, Sol y Diana, quedaron asombradas al ver a la pequeña hija de Sofia y Hugo quitarse su preciado listón azul para dárselo a su tía.

"Oh Leah, pero esto es tu listón favorito, no podría aceptarlo" - le parecía tierno de parte de la infante pero no quería quitarle algo tan importante.

"No te preocupes, tú lo necesitas y podré conseguir uno nuevo, ¿verdad mamá?" - Sofia asintió con una sonrisa dulce, totalmente orgullosa del lindo gesto de su niña.

"¡Gracias Leah, muchas gracias!" - Ruby abrazo a la pequeña con gran emoción, ¡la había salvado!

Ruby se colocó el listón de Leah como pulsera en la muñeca derecha y al poco rato llego la madre de la novia avisando que ya faltaba poco para que empezara la boda y de nuevo a la novia le entraron los nervios.

Por otro lado, en el altar la situación era casi igual.

"Papá, el tío Khalid se ve muy mal" - le decía un preocupado Darien a su padre viendo a su tío moviéndose igual que un péndulo y casi haciendo una zanja en el piso.

"Es verdad" - cabe destacar que padre e hijo tenían una gota en la cabeza ante ello.

"Pobre Khalid está nervioso y eso que Ruby lleva solo unos minutos de retraso" - comentaba James rey de Zumaria.

"Para las mujeres es casi como una ley llegar tarde a su boda" - razonó Zandar, el rey de Tangu, mientras los otros asintieron y los niños no entendían nada.

"Tío Hugo, la abuela me dijo que mamá ya está casi lista y ya vienen para acá" - le informó un Joel adolescente que era seguido por su hermano menor Connor, a su tío.

"My bien, le diré a Khalid, tú busca al padre por favor" - el joven asintió y se fue al interior de la iglesia con su hermano para buscar al cura que iniciaría la boda - "¡Khalid, Khalid!"

El rey de Khaldune dio un sobresalto al notar que lo llamaban y respiro de nuevo al darse cuenta de que era su amigo Hugo quien lo nombraba.

"Perdón Hugo, es que estoy nervioso, tengo miedo de que Ruby se arrepienta de casarse conmigo" - comentó con agustina el novio.

"Cálmate Khalid, Joel me ha dicho que Ruby y las chicas ya vienen para acá, así que no se ha arrepentido, ya relájate, entiendo que estés nervioso yo también lo estaba en mi boda con Sofia" - le comentó confiado el rey de Enchancia.

"¿Lo dices porque sus abuelas casi arruinan la boda?" - preguntó con curiosidad causando que se formará una gota en la nuca del esposo de Sofia, ante el recuerdo de aquellos hechos.

"No, no me refiero a eso, no dejes que los nervios te ganen, estoy seguro que Ruby debe estar tan nerviosa como tú y el verte así la pondrá peor, ¿no crees?" - le explicó su amigo.

"Si, tienes razón" - de repente escucharon la música sonar y todos se levantándonos para recibir a la novia.

Primero aparecieron las tres niñas de las flores, Sol, Leah y Diana, mientras que sus padres, James, Hugo y Desmond sonreían dulcemente de ver que sus hijas se veían hermosas en sus pequeños vestidos blancos con coronas de flores.

Luego llegó el turno de las damas de honor, la primera en salir fue Amber que antes de llegar al final del recorrido y tomar su puesto hizo algunos movimientos con su vestido como lo había hecho en la feria de ciencia encantada.

Desmond aplaudió pero Hugo y James rodaron los ojos, a veces no entendían como Desmond se enamoró de Amber. Luego entro Jade y le siguió Sofia.

Para Hugo fue maravilloso ver llegar a su esposa, no era la novia pero eso no le importaba, se veía espectacular en aquel vestido rojo cereza, delineaba muy bien su curvilíneo y delgado cuerpo. Cuando su esposa se colocó en su puesto frente a él sus miradas se encontraron y ambos se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de que se estaba observando cómo cuando eran novios.

Se sintió tímida ante la suspicaz mirada de su marido, estaba guapísimo en aquel tuxedo negro y gris con camisa blanca que marcaba su atractiva figura, pese a los años aún enrojecían como un par de colegiales cada vez que se veían.

Después de que llegara la novia de la mano de Baileywick, la boda inicio y todo fue espléndido y la resección en el castillo estuvo impresionante.

Tan pronto termino todo, se fueron al castillo para descansar, habían disfrutado mucho pero al mismo tiempo había sido un día agotador.

"La boda estuvo increíble, Ruby estaba muy feliz, ¿verdad mi amor?" - le comentaba Sofia a su esposo mientras se recostaban en la cama para irse a dormir.

"Si, ambos estaban muy nerviosos pero tan pronto se vieron fue como si todo lo demás no existiera" - rieron contentos por sus amigos - "¿sabes?, esta boda me recordó a la nuestra"

"Pero la nuestra fue todo un caso gracias a nuestras abuelas, mi amor" - sonrío divertida la joven reina.

"Si pero el verte llegar, con ese vestido, fue como si volviera al momento en que te vi llegar al altar del brazo de tu padre" - estiro su mano derecha para acariciar la mejilla de su mujer con suavidad - "mi preciosa Sofia, te amo tanto, tú me cambiaste la vida, nunca hubiera sido feliz sin ti"

"Mi bello Hugo, amor mío" - contenta de saber de qué aún la amaba como el primer día lo beso con pasión.

El pego más a su cuerpo acariciándole mientras se besaban con pasión y anhelo, tal parecía que la noche iba a ser prometedora, muy romántica, pero unos golpes en la puerta los regresaron de nuevo a la tierra.

"¿Quién es?" - preguntó Hugo de mala gana, ¿es que ya no podía tener un tiempo a solas con su esposa?

"Su majestad, soy Bayliwcik, perdone que los moleste a usted y a la reina a estas horas pero hay algo muy importante que los guardias han encontrado" - contestó el viejo mayordomo con preocupación.

Hugo y Sofia intercambiaron miradas de confusión, ¿que sería tan importante que no podía esperar al día siguiente?, se colocaron sus batas y salieron de la habitación para ser guiados por su mayordomo hasta uno de las habitaciones del palacio en el ala de huéspedes.

Al llegar quedaron sorprendidos, lo que Baileywick quería tanto que vieran era una mujer pero estaba dormida o inconsciente.

"¿Quién es ella Baileywick?" - preguntó Sofia estudiando a la chica con la mirada.

La mujer parecía tener la misma edad y estatura que ella, un cabello castaño chocolate y más corto, con un peinado parecido al de Hildegard y su piel era de color durazno, sus ojos aún no podían verlos ya que los tenía cerrados, sin embargo su cuerpo parecía pálido y deteriorado.

"No lo sabemos mi reina, uno de los guardias la encontró tirada en medio de la playa sin nada que la identificara pero se ve que a estado mucho tiempo sin comer y beber, está muy delgada y tiene un gran golpe en la cabeza" - informó el leal mayordomo a sus reyes.

"Hugo, debemos llamar al doctor para que la cure" - dijo Sofia viendo con tristeza a la desconocida.

"Tienes razón, Baileywick por favor llama al doctor y dile que venga para acá de inmediato" - el mayordomo hizo una reverencia y fue a cumplir la orden.

"¿Quién crees que sea Hugo?" - preguntó la oji azul a su marido preguntándose porque una chica tan bonita y joven estaba en esas condiciones.

"No lo sé Sofia, tendremos que esperar a que despierte para que nos diga quién es" - declaró observando a la joven con vista crítica, también sentía pena por ella pero tampoco se fiaba, a diferencia de Sofia él era bondadoso pero desconfiado, no podía confiar en alguien que no conocía, protegería a sus hijos y su esposa de cualquier mal.

Un rato más tarde llego el médico y curo la cabeza de la chica, además de decirles que sufría de deshidratación y parecía que su cuerpo no había recibido alimento desde hace varios días, les respeto algunas medicinas para ella y pudiera recobrar la consciencia en poco tiempo y se retiró.

"Pobrecita, debe de haber pasado por cosas terribles" - comentaba Sofia mientras su esposo rodeaba su talle con su brazo, este solo asintió observando aún con desconfianza a la joven convaleciente en la cama.

"Bueno, vamos a dormir que mañana debemos levantarnos temprano, ¿sí?" - su esposa le sonrió y juntos se fueron del lugar de regreso a su recámara.

"¿Una señora desconocida?" - preguntó Leah cuando se les informó a su hermano y a ella de la chica desconocida que había aparecido a la orilla de la playa la noche anterior.

"Si, no sabemos quién es, el doctor dijo que debíamos esperar ya que puede que no despierte hasta mañana, pues, su desgaste físico le daba más cansancio" - les explicó su padre.

"Espero que pronto despierte, así podremos saber que le pasó" - comentó con pesar Sofia.

"Disculpen que los interrumpe majestades pero niños se les hace tarde para la escuela, el carruaje está afuera esperándoles" - informó Baileywick.

"¡Es verdad!, hoy Connor vendrá a la escuela real para conocerla y yo seré su guía" - informó con orgullo Leah.

"Eso es muy lindo de tu parte hija" - le premió su madre.

Connor era uno de los amigos de Leah, pues sus madres eran amigas y por eso como primos postizos, así era también con la hija de Jade y Frederick, Nina, la princesa de Galdiz, su hermano y ella tenían amistad con todos los hijos de los amigos de su madre que eran del pueblo y así mismo con los de la realeza, habían crecido con la ideología del respeto e igualdad hacia todos sin importar su raza, género o descendencia por lo que no tenía problemas en hacer amigos con niños de pueblo como algunos de la realeza.

Se despidieron de sus padres y salieron rumbo a la academia real.

"Violet" - le llamo Sofia a su mucama.

"Si, su majestad" - respondió son una reverencia la ahora señora de 50 años.

"¿Alguna novedad con la joven?" - le preguntó esperando que la chica hubiera despertado.

"No, no se ha despertado aún" - respondió Violet.

"Está bien, cualquier cosa que suceda avísennos por favor" - le pidió con amabilidad.

"Si, mi señora" - y así se fue a la cocina para empezar sus labores.

"Rey Hugo, el carruaje que lo llevará a Rudistan ya está listo" - informó el mayordomo con respeto.

"Gracias, debo irme Sofia, el rey Máximo quiere discutir conmigo" - se levanto y se acercó a ella para besarla con suavidad - "Hasta más tarde querida, te amo"

"Y yo a ti" - le dijo enamorada, sus besos siempre tenían ese efecto de hacerla suspirar de amor por él y es que le encantaban.

Dio las gracias por la comida y se levanto para hacer las tareas que tenía que hacer en ese día, pero que más sobresalía era el nuevo parque que debía inaugurar, pasó el resto de la mañana cumpliendo sus deberes, mientras que su esposo llegaba a Rudistan.

"¡Rey Hugo!, buenos días, ¿cómo estás?" - le saludo Máximo el hijo de Magnus.

Magnus decidió ponerle ese nombre a su único hijo ya que para él sonaba poderoso y magnífico, padre e hijo eran como dos gotas de agua, superficiales, egocéntricos, les encantaba adularse a sí mismos, sin mencionar que daban los mismos regalos, como por ejemplo, unas estatuillas con sus rostros o un cuadro lo bastante grande para admirarse y según lo que ellos pensaban, que otros pudieran admirar su belleza.

Esta visita no era tan grata para Hugo ya que más de una vez Máximo se le había insinuado a Sofia desde que la conoció pero claro, sabe muy bien que Sofia jamás le haría caso, sin embargo nunca se rinde y siempre lo intenta.

 **(Máximo está basado un poco en Seya de Sailor Moon Stars solo que más vanidoso)**

"Hola Máximo, bien ¿y tú?, ¿Qué querías decirme?" - le preguntó con curiosidad.

"Bien y ¿cómo está Sofia?" - quiso saber como siempre.

"Bien" - respondió secamente el peli negro.

"Una belleza como ella no se encuentra todos los días Hugo, debes cuidarla, alguien podría quitártela" - insinuó con altanería.

"¿Cómo quien?, ¿tú?" - le preguntó cansado de tener que oír lo mismo siempre que se veían.

"Yo y muchos otros más, Sofia es una mujer sumamente hermosa Hugo, es casi la mujer perfecta, es una lástima que no haya aceptado ser mi esposa" - se lamentó.

"Mira Máximo, si eso es lo que querías decirme mejor me voy" - le dijo cansado de escucharlo.

"No, no es eso, mi padre y yo queremos hablarte de algo importante que ya hemos hablado con otros de nuestros comerciantes, es sobre alguien que está amenazando a nuestros reinos, de hecho, tu hermano ya está aquí" - le dijo casi sin ganas.

"Está bien, ¿dónde están?" - le preguntó con un suspiro.

"Sígueme por favor" - le pidió.

Caminaron por la mitad del palacio hasta que llegaron a la sala de reuniones y allí se encontró con Axel y también estaban James y Desmond y otros de sus amigos que ya eran reyes, incluso Nicolás estaba presente, solo faltaba Khalid ya que estaba en su luna de miel con Ruby.

"Vaya, cuánto tiempo sin verte Hugo, ¿cómo están Sofia y tus hijos?" - le preguntó con alegría Nicolás.

"Bien, mis hijos están en la academia real y Sofia está Enchancia y ¿cómo te va a ti?" - preguntó con amabilidad, ya no estaba celoso de ver a Nicolas cerca de Sofia, pues este ya estaba casado con una aldeana de su reino.

"Excelente, mi esposa ya está en su cuarto mes de embarazo, esperamos que se una niña, por lo que quería saber si a Sofia y a ti les gustaría ser los padrinos del bebé" - le preguntó con la esperanza de que no se negara.

"Claro, le diré a Sofia, se pondrá muy feliz y así podrás conocer a nuestros hijos al fin" - comentó con gusto, Leah y Darien habían oído de Nicolás pero nunca lo habían visto en persona y este sería una buena oportunidad para que se conozcan.

"Su atención por favor el rey Máximo y el rey padre Magnus comenzarán con la reunión" - les anunció el mayordomo.

"Buenos Días, los hemos reunido aquí porque está sucediendo algo muy preocupante para todos los reinos del mundo" - hablo el antiguo rey Magnus - "El rey de Vastos, me mando una información con que unos náufragos que aseguran ser de la familia real del reino de Ocianica llegaron la mañana del día de ayer a su puerto"

"Dicen que son el rey padre y el capitán de su guardia, que su reino y algunos vecinos al suyo fueron tomados por un malvado brujo que quiere apoderarse del mundo y busca en cada princesa o reina una mujer para hacerla su esposa, lamentablemente es como si la memoria se les hubiera sido borrada, el hechicero real de Vastos solo pudo liberar algunos de sus recuerdos pero al parecer ese hombre le lanzó un hechizo a cada reino que invadió para asegurar su identidad en caso de que alguien escapara" - termino de contar Máximo.

"Pero ¿cómo lograron escapar?" - preguntó Desmond.

"No lo sabemos, solo pudieron recordar que huyeron en la primera oportunidad y que ese malvado fue tras otros reinos, por lo que debemos estar alertas y ser cautelosos con cualquier extraño ya que el lobo podría disfrazarse de oveja" - mencionó seriamente Magnus.

En ese momento Hugo pensó en la chica que su guardia real había encontrado en la playa la otra noche, si antes desconfiaba de ella ahora tenía más razones para ello, no podía asegurarlo pero ¿podría ser aquella chica ese brujo disfrazado? Porque si eso fuese así, su familia estaba en peligro.

Mientras en Enchancia Sofia estaba con Bayliwcik acompañaba a Sofia en la inauguración del nuevo parque del pueblo, todos los habitantes del mismo y un invitado nuevo que no dejaba de observarla.

Sofia corto el listón y les dio la bienvenida para que comenzarán a disfrutar del parque, la gente se acercó para felicitarla y agradecerle, incluido el extraño señor.

"Muy buenas tardes reina Sofia, es un placer conocerla" - tomo su mano y la beso con delicadeza - "Déjeme decirle que es usted muy generosa al hacer un parque nuevo para que las familias del pueblo disfruten en familia"

"Gracias señor..." - no sabía cómo llamarlo ya que no lo conocía aunque ciertamente la ponía nerviosa y no en el buen sentido por lo que soltó su mano rápidamente.

"Soy Diago, rey de Linfea, he escuchado cosas maravillosas de usted y su reino y ¿su esposo no está con usted?, muero por conocer a su familia" - preguntó con una sonrisa curiosa.

 **(Esto es como una referencia al cartoon de origen Italiano Winx Club)**

"Lamentable no está ahora, esta en una reunión en el reino de Rudistan pero si desea hablar con él puede esperarlo en nuestro castillo" - le dijo siendo cordial.

"Oh, no se preocupe pasare por el castillo mañana, acabo de llegar y me gustaría descansar, nos vemos mañana majestad" - se despidió con una reverencia y cuando Sofia volteo al otro lado se metió en un callejón refugiándose en las sombras mientras se quitaba su disfraz.

"Mi amo, ¿la vio?, es hermosa, perfecta para usted" - hablo el nomo Jacobo.

"Así es Jacobo, tú lo has dicho, es perfecta, su belleza es increíble, ella será mía cueste lo que me cueste" - sonrío malvadamente, ya tenía un plan, esto era solo el inicio.

Mientras que en la escuela, Leah le mostraba a Connor el comedor, cuando Ruby y Khalid regresarán de su luna de miel, el niño entraría a la escuela real y se convertiría en el príncipe menor del reino de su nuevo padrastro, ya que su hermano sería el mayor, sin embargo el chico se veía preocupado.

"¿Qué pasa Connor?, te noto triste" - le preguntó Leah mientras esperaban que les sirvieran el almuerzo.

"Lo que pasa es que" - suspiro sabía que podía ser sincero con ella, se conocían desde bebés - "tengo miedo de no encajar aquí, ustedes son de la realeza y yo soy un simple aldeano que perdió a su abuela y sus padres de recién nacido y no soy realmente el hijo de Ruby, no es que me queje, ella es muy buena madre, cariñosa y atenta y Joel es un buen hermano mayor pero aún así no sé si los demás me vean bien" - contó con pesar.

Ruby no quería mantenerle en secreto a Connor sobre su origen, siempre lo llevaba a las tumbas de sus padres y su abuela para llevarles flores y contarles sobre su vida pero amor y cariño era algo que nunca le ha faltado, adoraba a sus dos hijos por igual y Joel nunca se mostró recio a tener un hermano que no fuera hijo biológico de su mamá, pero Connor se sentía extraño de ser ahora parte la realeza como sus amigos Darien y Leah.

Por eso Ruby y Khalid les pidieron a las hadas que Connor pasara un día de recorrido con su amiga Leah en la academia y poder mostrarle todo lo que hacían.

"No digas eso, aquí también podrás hacer muchos amigos y sentirte acogido pero si alguien te hace sentir mal no dudes en decírmelo. Oye, sé que es duro el primer día pero debes tener fe en que todo estará bien" - le animó.

Les sirvieron a cada uno el almuerzo y se fueron al comedor, Connor quedo impresionado con lo grande que era, mucho más grande que el de su antiguo colegio.

"Ben Connor, allá están mis primos y mi hermano" - le indicó y la siguió - "Hola, chicos, él es Connor el hijo menor de tía Ruby, estudiará con nosotros en una semana"

El pequeño sonrió tímidamente al ver las miradas de los demás sobre él.

"Hola Connor, soy Sol y ellas son Abigayl y Elisabeth y él es Andrew somos los primos de Leah y Darien" - se presentó amablemente Sol.

Debido a las lejanías entre los reinos, Abigayl, Elizabeth, Diana, Sol y Andrew no podía compartir tanto con Ruby como Leah y Darien lo hacían pero si sabían que era una de sus tías postizas.

"Mucho gusto majestades" - hizo una reverencia con respeto.

"No tienes que ser tan formal, después de todo ya eres un príncipe, puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres" - hablo Andrew.

"Oh, está bien, Andrew" - hablo tímido para luego tomar asiento junto a Leah.

"Y ¿dónde está Diana?" - preguntó Leah por curiosidad.

"Está en la otra mesa conversando con sus amigas" - señaló Andrew a la mesa de enfrente.

"¿Quién es Diana?" - preguntó por curiosidad Connor.

"Mi hermana menor" - respondió Andrew - "Es la niña rubia castaña de ojos marrones y piel blanca" - mencionó al señalarla.

"Espera, le diré que venga para que te conozca" - Leah se levantó de la mesa muy contenta y fue por su prima menor para llevarla a la que ella estaba - "Mira Diana, él es Connor, el hijo menor de mi tía Ruby, estudiará con nosotros a partir de la próxima semana, Connor ella es Diana la hija menor de tía Amber y el tío Desmond"

Tan pronto Diana puso sus ojos en el niño de ojos grises claros, piel blanca y cabello negro quedo muda, lo había notado en al boda de la amiga de su mamá y sus tías pero nunca se imaginó que lo vería tan de cerca, no tenía idea del porque le palpitaba fuertemente el corazón y su cerebro rogaba porque dijera algo pero su boca parecía no conectar con la orden y podía sentir sus mejillas arder. ¿Estaría enferma?, si eso debía ser.

Sus primos y sus amigos, incluso Connor se le quedaron mirando súper confundidos ya que él le había saludado y ella parecía estar en otro mundo o estaba sorda.

Sol observó con más detenimiento y una sospecha se instaló en su mente por lo que río por lo bajo al imaginarse aquello que había descubierto y al mirar a su primo Andrew no pudo evitar preguntar - "lo ves, ¿verdad?"

"Si pero no creo que le dure" - le dijo sin mucha sorpresa desde donde estaba - "Es una niña, ya se le pasará cuando crezca"

"¿Tú crees?" - preguntó Sol sin quitar su sonrisa.

"Si" - contó sin darle importancia y siguió comiendo.

Sol observó a Diana hablar tartamudeando al saludar a Connor y con las mejillas tan rojas como un tomate, mientras que Leah y el chico no entendían que le pasaba pero igual le devolvía el saludo con amabilidad, por lo que no pudo evitar liberar una risilla al pensar en lo divertido y adorable que se veía esto, ¿tendría razón Andrew y solo sería algo pasajero?, solo podían esperar a que crecieran y ver.

De regreso a Enchancia, Sofia terminaba de firmar algunos documentos importantes para el reino cuando se dio cuenta de que su esposo acababa de llegar de su reunión, corrió emocionada a recibirlo con besos y caricias.

"Si todos los días seré recibido así, debería irme más seguido" - comentó bromista.

"Tonto" - le reprochó en burla pero divertida Sofia con otro beso más, mientras algunas mucamas espías suspiraban de ensueño y alegría al verlos así.

"Sofia, ¿la chica a despertado?" - le preguntó con más seriedad.

"No, aún no, ¿qué te dijeron en la reunión?" - preguntó ella.

"Al parecer ahí problemas en Even Realm, un brujo malvado se ha estado apoderando de varios reinos" - informó con el ceño fruncido.

"Y ¿cómo lo descubrieron?" - preguntó entendiendo el punto de su marido, pues como protectores de Even realm debían estar alertas.

"El rey padre de Ocianica, uno de los reinos que invadió pudo escapar con la ayuda del capitán de su guardia real pero también al parecer no recuerdan nada más debido a un fuerte hechizo que él hechicero de Vastos, lugar donde embarcaron, logró liberar" - comentó Hugo recordando todo lo que dijo Magnus.

"Eso es terrible, Ocianica es el reino con los mares más grandes después de Hakalo, debemos detenerlo, no podemos permitir que continúe lastimando a más gente" - hablo determinada.

"Espera Sofia, según lo que se reveló de los recuerdos que descifraron, ese hombre se fue de los reinos que conquistó solo para buscar dos más que gobernar y supuestamente está obsesionado con buscar en cada princesa o reina una esposa, por lo que pueda estar en cualquier parte y tomar la forma de quién sea" - le dijo mientras caminaban hacia al jardín para hablar más en privado.

"Podemos preguntarles a Vega, Chrysta, Orion y los demás, los protectores deben de saberlo" - Hugo asintió de acuerdo y Sofia usó el lazo mágico de su encantalete para contactar a sus amigos protectores.

En un segundo apareció la imagen de Vega en el aro formado por el lazo mágico.

"Sofia, Hugo, tanto tiempo sin verles, ¿sucede algo?" - preguntó con una sonrisa la protectora.

"Vega, alguien está amenazando la estabilidad del Even realm, un brujo malvado se a apoderado de varios reinos y quiere obligar a la reina o princesa que quiera a ser su esposa" - le contó.

"Eso es muy preocupante, ¿en dónde se encuentra ahora?" - preguntó Orion entrando en la conversación.

"No lo sabemos, se fue de los reinos que conquistó pero lanzó un hechizo sobre ellos que hace que los recuerdos de las personas que los habitan desaparezcan si logran salir, solo tenemos esa información gracias a que el rey padre de Ocianica pudo huir con su capitán de guardia, fueron encontrados en el puerto del reino de Vastos y el hechicero real libero un poco de la memoria de ambos" - explicó Hugo.

"De acuerdo, avisaremos a los demás protectores para que lo busquen" - respondió Vega.

"Iremos también" - Sofia quería ayudar, la sola idea de que alguien intentara hacerle daño a sus hijos y su esposo para robarle su reino le preocupaba demasiado.

"No Sofia, ustedes tienen un reino y una familia que cuidar, les avisaremos si los necesitamos por ahora estén alertas a cualquier persona sospechosa, ¿ok?" - la oji azul miro a su esposo y este le sonrió colocando sus manos en sus hombros para darle a entender que tuviera paciencia y confiara en Vega.

"Está bien pero si nos necesitan no duden en llamarnos, les avisaremos si vemos algo extraño" - Vega sonrió y así termino la transmisión con el lazo regresando al encantalete de Sofia.

La reina de Enchancia suspiro pero su esposo la rodeo con sus brazos para abrazarla por detrás.

"No te preocupes, todo estará bien" - le dijo con suavidad y amor.

Ella volteo su mirada hacia él y le sonrió igual para luego besarlo y quedarse así un rato disfrutando de estar juntos y solos.

Mientras tanto en las colinas horrendas...

"Este es un lugar perfecto para su guarida mi amo" - hablaba el nomo Jacobo con todas las cosas de su amo sobre él por lo que le era difícil tener equilibrio.

"Así es, nadie vendría a estas colinas, saca todas las cosas, debo comenzar con mi conjuro" - le exigió con aquella sonrisa maligna.

"Si mi señor pero ¿qué conjuro hará?" - preguntó el nomo con curiosidad.

"Uno que me permitirá quedarme con la reina Sofia y al mismo tiempo despistar a su familia para robarme el amuleto de Avalor y ser más poderoso y finalmente ser el rey de Enchancia y Albuquerque" - sonrío confiado.


End file.
